Emily, please
by CrossOverToThisSide
Summary: Emison fic set the same evening Emily yells at Sydney. Emily's still wearing the same outfit, and she's still mad at the world. She's gone to pick Alison up from a random address, and they are fighting. This is some angsty&angry!emison car smut, and might trigger stuff? I'm not sure so I'm just going to warn you now.


"Emily, please," Ali was trembling outside of Emily's car, tears welling in her eyes. They stopped because Emily wanted some air. They had been fighting. Emily could see in her eyes what she was asking for. It wasn't just for Emily to stop arguing with her. Alison wanted her, and she couldn't even control herself. She was now begging for it. Ever since the first night they slept together, and then Ali lied to them again, Emily has been keeping a physical distance from her. She's worried Ali's using it as a distraction to manipulate her, but she's starting to understand that it could be both. Ali wants Emily too bad and too often for it just to be a move in her game. Their argument started because Ali's hand wandered up Emily's thigh while she was driving. Emily thought it was to distract her from their conversation about Spencer, and she had finally had enough.

"Ali, I can't be with you that way." Emily hissed out, pacing outside of her car, frustrated because she actually did want to, but Ali was making it impossible.

"You don't want me anymore?" Alison was standing there pathetically. As if she was hitting some kind of emotional rock bottom.

"I don't know what I want anymore. And I know I can't figure it out with you touching me every ten seconds."

"You were perfectly fine with me touching you the other night. So, is that what you're like now? Hit it and quit it. Sweet Emily Fields turned Heartbreaker."

"You lied to my face not twenty-four hours later, Ali!"

"How many times do I have to explain myself and apologize to you?! I'm sorry!" Alison slumped over and rested her elbows on the hood of Emily's car. Emily doesn't know if Ali did it on purpose, but now she has a full view into the blonde's low cut shirt.

"Stand up, Ali." Emily's jaw was clenched, and her eyes were pinned onto Ali's cleavage. She hated herself for it.

"What? Now I can't even stand right?" Alison glared at Emily before realizing Emily was not looking at her eyes.

She brought her elbows a little closer together for effect. Her blond hair was wild in the wind, and her lip-gloss was reflecting the streetlight, and Emily was dangerously close to losing it. Alison was now wearing a close-lipped smile, her dimples flashing, and her eyes, several shades darker than normal, were looking Emily up and down.

"C'mon, Em. I know you want to." It was so smug, and so Ali, that Emily just lost it. She kicked her tire, startling Ali. Then in one second she was there. Right in front of Ali, pressed against her. Her eyes were stormy as she smashed their mouths together. Her hands were tugging in Alison's hair. Alison's hands were clutching Emily's back. Emily pressed Ali so tight against her car that it would have hurt if everything else weren't feeling so good. Emily kissed down Alison's neck, before pulling her tank top down from the straps. Alison's bra was completely exposed, and Emily immediately started biting and licking and sucking every exposed bit of her cleavage before pushing her bra down and taking Ali's entire right breast into her mouth. She bit down on Ali's nipple causing Ali to cry out, before licking the pain away, and moving on to the left one. She was out of control. They were in the middle of the street two feet from a street lamp no less, and Emily Fields was taking her right there for anyone to see. Ali couldn't stand it anymore and repeated her mantra from earlier. "Emily, please."

Emily dropped to her knees and unzipped Ali's skirt. It fell in a pool at her feet.

"Emily, maybe we shou-"

"No. We're doing this my way, Alison. On my terms."

She grabbed Ali by the waist and lifted her so she was now sitting on the hood of Emily's car. Emily yanked her underwear off, tossing it carelessly behind her, and pulled Ali's knees apart. She stopped and stared between Ali's legs just long enough to embarrass her before latching her mouth onto her.

Ali's hands were behind her, propping her up into her sitting position on the hood. She was completely at Emily's mercy. Terrified at this new side of Emily, and so turned on by the sight of Emily on her knees, finally licking her senseless. Emily bit down and sucked on the inside of her thigh until she was so wet she could see it on the hood. Without warning Emily plunged two fingers in and she gasped at the feeling of Emily filling her. She pulled Emily up to her mouth, kissing and licking herself off of her. When their eyes connected Alison could see hurt there, and she soothed Emily's hair.

"Emily we don't have to keep going. This isn't like you. I-"

"No, I-I don't want to stop." And Emily was pumping into Alison, Alison moaning with the quickening rhythm. She used her hips to thrust her fingers deeper into Ali, and watched as Ali became undone at her hand. Her palm was tapping Ali just right with every thrust, and Emily thought she was going to come herself, without ever being touched. Ali was panting, "Emily-Emily. Don't Stop. Don't Stop. Oh my god don't stop." Then Ali clenched around her fingers, threw her head back, and arched her back, mouth open in a silent moan, before going slack in Emily's arms.

They stayed like that for a moment. Ali sitting on the roof of Emily's car, leaning limp against her standing figure, arms loosely around her, head resting against her chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Emily's voice cracked, full of an emotion Ali couldn't pin down. Regret? Pain?

In a quiet voice Ali spoke her truth, "No, you would never hurt me, Emily. You're the only one who still loves me."


End file.
